1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the golf club art and more particularly to an improved golf club arrangement for aiding in reading the "break" in a green.
2. Background of the Invention
In the game of golf, one important aspect, of course, is that portion of the game comprised of putting. During the putting portion of the golf game the golf ball rests upon the green which also contains the cup or hole. In most golf courses the green is a well gardened and tended area and, it has been found, the grass of the green has a natural lie or break. That is, the grass does not grow completely vertical but tends to lean, in general, in one particular direction. Thus, a golf ball putted on the green will tend to be deflected from its course in the direction of the lean of the grass. This is generally termed the lie or break of the green. The ability to be able to read the lie or break in the green becomes important in the ability of the golfer to be able to judge accurately the path that the golf ball will take after being struck toward the cup as well as aiding in determining the force with which the golfer must strike the ball.
Reading of the green has, in the past, not heretofore been generally successfully done. Many golfers hold a golf club, such as a putter, vertical in an attempt to sight the green along the edge of the golf club in an attempt to determine the break of the green. Other golfers examine the green at quite close proximity for example sighting along the green from the ball toward the cup in an attempt to read the green. Such activities have not heretofore provided as accurate a reading of the green as desired in order to be able to give the golfers information upon which to base both the directioon and force with which the golf ball must be putted.
Accordingly, there has long been a need in golfing for a golf club which incorporates means for enabling the golfer to judge more accurately the particular lie of the green between the position of the golf ball and the cup.